Secrets, Lies and Love
by eslipce
Summary: They say nothing can separate true love. But as ever, Charlie's having issues with Bella dating Edward and meanwhile Bella's having some suspicions against Edward. Will their love be eternal? This story isn't entirely following the rules of the books, rated T just in case.


"If I so see you two hang out again I will skin him and make myself a new carpet!" Threatened Charlie while nailing another garlic to the wall.

When Charlie had gotten the news he had rushed to the kitchen for the 10 pounds sack of garlic he had bought a while ago.

There were basically garlic everywhere, both inside the house and outside.

"But I love him dad!" She persisted.

"You should focus on your grades before hanging out with that sparkling... friend of yours!"

"But he was born that way!" Replied Bella.

"UP TO YOUR ROOM BELLA!"

"Dad, I am a-"

"NOW!"

Every time she tried telling him, he always seemed to end the conversation. After she told him the Cullen family were vampires he got terrified and began to panic. How was she supposed to tell him that she also, had become a vampire when he did not want to listen anymore? It was his job to listen to her, he was after all her dad. He had to accept all of her choices, every single one of them, because that's what a real good father would do. Without arguing she went up to her room. The garlic was smelling awful, and she had very hard breathing because of it. This was going to be a bad night.

She fell down on the bed on her stomach, fumbling for her cell phone in the pockets. She needed to tell Edward and instantly started typing a text message.

 _To Edward: I told my dad about your family._

She was staring at her phone, expecting an instant reply. Seven minutes later of staring he finally texted back.

 _From Edward: Is he inviting us on dinner now?_

 _To Edward: No, he's spreading garlic everywhere! :(_

 _From Edward: Come over, mom's cooking blood-filled werewolf sausages._

 _To Edward: Seems delicious, but where'd you get the sausages from?_

 _From Edward: We caught someone from Jacob's pack._

 _To Edward: Actually... I'm not allowed to leave the house._

 _From Edward: Then I'll be at your house by midnight._

 _To Edward: YOU CAN'T COME! My dad won't open the door._

 _From Edward: Don't worry darling, I'll fix this._

[A few hours later...]

Bella was lying on her bed listening carefully for any noise, it was about this time he was going to show up.

Suddenly there was a smack at the window, and a black shadow fell down.

This could only mean one thing! Edward had come to rescue her from her evil father.

She ran towards the window opening it.

"Edward?" She said looking on the ground.

Right before her eyes there was a huge bat flying into the room.

She looked at the bat in shock, it seemed to have a face... Edward's face. She was probably going nuts, this could NOT be real.

It landed on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Bella!" It said.

IT TALKED! JUST OMFG, IT TALKED!

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY EDWARD!?" She said and picked up the fly swatter and tried smashing the poor being with it.

"Goodbye Bella!" It said while flying towards the window.

Suddenly it fell down, just laying there with the wings spread apart. Was it dead? Should she pick it up and throw it in the garbage can?

The bat had begun shifting shape and not a second later it had transformed into Edward.

"OH MY GOD. EDWARD!"

He was laying on the floor with sweat leaking from his face.

She had to get something... but it was in the middle of the night. Should she sneak into the kitchen?

Considering her options, his eyes started opening.

"Edward!" She said being really worried. "You didn't tell me vampires can fly!"

"They can't..." He continued, trying to get up.

"But-" She continued.

"This garlic... You have to get me out of here."

She grabbed his arms pulling him towards the door.

"No, throw me out the window. Now!" He demanded.

"What!?" She said. "I can't, I love you!"

"I beg of you.. I can fly.

She half dragged him over to the window, opening it just a little bit more so that he'd get through.

"Ready?" She asked, being worried.

"Just help me over."

She did as he said and pushed him down the window, expecting him to fly.

THOMMP!

"EDWARD!" She screamed, leaning over the window frame.

Edward was laying on a bush, in his vampire form. But that wasn't the big problem.

"BELLA!?" It was Charlie.

She felt the panic coming and knew she had to do something. Quickly.

So she tried unsuccessfully shutting the window while Ed was struggling with his pain.

"What's going on over there Bella?!" Charlie yelled, opening the door with a violent slam.

She was just staring at him, holding the window, and trying to find a credible explanation. "The window is broken, I'm just.. just trying to fix it."

"OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed outside the window.

"Who's there!?" Charlie said, running over to the window, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Ed.

Edward looked up at him, with a terrified face. A branch had pierced through his leg and the smell of garlic was slowly killing him. So he did the only thing he could think of- transformed back into a bat and flew further and further away while Bella was screaming at him not to leave her and Charlie was violently shooting after him, desperately hoping to get a hit.


End file.
